Harry potter Adventure
by Sappceline
Summary: Ever dreamed of going to Hogwarts? well here's your chance, leave an oc/charachter to join the charachters that will be going to Hogwarts 100 years after the battle of Hogwarts. Rated T for language, collab with TWDoverload
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys my name's Sapphire and together with my friend, Melany we want to write a story about Harry Potter and hogwarts but then about 100 years later :)

But we need you guys to help us, you can join the Harry Potter universe by submitting a Charachter, an oc.

you can do it like this, please leave this in the reviews or PM one of us, my account is SappCeline my friend's account is TWDoverload.

* * *

So here is how to submit an oc.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Wand Core:

Wand length:

Wand Wood:

Wand flexibility:

Year:

House:

Crush:

Favourite class:

Favourite Spell:

Most-used Spell:

Relationship:

what you do in free time:

Birthmarks/ Scars:

Clothes for the weekends:

Special accesoires for throughout the week:

Personality:

Favourite sweet:

Parents:

Siblings:

Other:

* * *

For example

Name: Sapphire Birch

Age:15

Gender:Female

History: Sapphire was a young girl when she killed her parents, her parents killed her little brother and Sapphire went insane then killed her parents, she has been in jail she broke out and met a boy called Nate they have been friends since.

Blood: Mud blood

Hair Colour: Light brown

Eye Colour:Sapphire

Wand Core: Unicorn

Wand length: 14 1/2 inches

Wand Wood: Beech

Wand flexibility: Quite bendy

Year: 4th year in hogwarts

House: Gryffindor

Crush: Nate Blaze

Favourite class: Defense against the dark arts

Favourite Spell: Accio

Most-used Spell: Incendio

Relationship: good friends with Nate Blaze

what you do in free time: sleep or hang out with friends

Birthmarks/Scars: Scar on the backside of the right hand

Clothes for the weekends: a blue top with black shorts and blue sneakers

Special accesoires for throughout the week: mostly wears a bandana in class quickly removes it

Personality: Stubborn, Kind-hearted, pissed off quickly and speaks her mind, not afraid to fight.

Weird Habits:Sleeps alot

Favourite sweet: Chocolate frogs

Parents: Jason birch (dead) Caroline Birch (dead)

Siblings:Jake. 13 (dead)

Pets: A Black cat called max

Prefect or not: nope

Other: cuts herself caus of the loss of her brother.

* * *

so this is how you do it, if you feel like joining us just leave a review with this or pm either me (SappCeline) or Melany (TWDoverload)

One of us will propbably upload a chapther tomorrow so leave your oc quickly. :)

cya soon~

~Sapp~


	2. Chapter 2: Gryffindor

Sapphire's Pov

I was searching around where was she? I couldn't find her.

A small backpack was hanging on my shoulder and I looked around still looking for that certain someone, where could she be?

Suddenly I felt a little touch on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at the girl that was standing infront of me.

It was a girl with golden hair and a light blue streak in between.

"Tesse!" I immediately hugged the girl she laughed and hugged back.

I pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"How are you?" she smiled softly "I'm fine, sorry I'm a bit late tough" I chuckled and searched around again.

"You seen Ariel yet" she started looking around aswell.

I shaked my head and kept looking.

"You guys both are late, I wish I could just use Accio and she would appear" she laughed and suddenly a wild chaosed girl came running onto the station, she was carrying alot of books and her hair was a mess.

We both sweatdropped and my jaw dropped.

I facepalmed and then signed her to get into the train, she nodded and followed me closely into the train.

We enterd an empty cabin and dropped or bags.

"So you guys excited for another school year" Said Ariel her hair was still a big mess.

"Guess so, not excited for all those Slytherins again tough especialy Ivy, Victorie, Autumn, Regina and Elise."

I nodded my head and looked out of the window suddenly I felt somebody had grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Sapp, you can't do anything about being a mudblood" I nodded my head slightly and looked back at Tesse.

Tesse and Ariel had been my friends since last year when I got bullied by Ivy and Autumn, Tesse stood up for me and Ariel was being bullied aswell.

This is how we became best friends both of them are like sisters to me, I smiled softly as memories passed my mind and the time aswell.

* * *

I got out of the train, Tesse and Ariel following closely behind me.

I saw some of the Slytherins looking angry at us but I ignored it and stuck out my tongue then started walking towards the boats.

* * *

"Ravenclaw" I heard the sorting hat shout, a boy called John Brown stood up from the stool and skipped towards the Ravenclaws.

Wait you're telling me that they only had like 3 or 4 newbies this year, seems like less and less people join hogwarts these times.

I sighed and looked at the boy sitting next to me, Nate blaze, my childhood friend and my crush I sighed and looked to the Slytherin table.

And also the brother of that girl, Ivy greenwood.

I sighed again and let my head fall on the table, Tesse who was sitting opposite of me looked up at me and smiled softly.

Tesse only had her grandfather as wizard, cause of this she was also bullied by the Slytherins, Ariel might be half-blood but with the things she does she's still bullied.

"You alright Sapphy?" Said Nate and he looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I'm fine, just fine I tought not knowing what was going to happen this school year.

* * *

hey guys just to inform you everybody who's Huffelpuf and Ravenclaw will get slightly less attention since we will be focusing on Slytherin and Gryffindor the most.

About that I will write for probably everybody in Gryffindor while my friend, melany (TWDoverload) will write all the chapthers for slytherin.

We will encounter sometimes but not very much.

and to come to the last point my friend is going to England for 4 days tomorrow so we will update the next chapther that will be focused on Slytherin next Friday.

sorry~

also these oc's will be used in the story: Tesse, Ariel, John, Sapphire, Ivy,Autumn, Victorie (a little not very much) Regina and Elise.

The rest is not confimred yet, so is your oc's name not in here don't immediatley have an heartattack and think "nooooo I wasn't chosen" cause it can be that me or Melany will choose your oc throughout the story.

this chapther was made by me Sapphire (SappCeline) and my story is called Harry potter adventures.

The next chapther will be made by Melany (TWDoverload) and her story is called Hogwarts Adventures.

cya next time~

~Sapphire~


	3. Chapter 3:Author Note

Dear reader this is me , Sapphire

I just wanted to tell you that I wont abandon this stor but I'm busy cause I have a testweek and I have ben studying for awhile.

Once school is finished I will upload the new chapther and it will be 2k words long.

Don't worry guys I'm not abandoning this story~

cya guys Sapphire~


End file.
